That's Just The Way We Roll
by niley4ever
Summary: Not good at summaries. niley used to be Untitled: Needs A Name
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 1**

Miley POV

Hi my name is Miley Rae Stewart. I juts moved to Malibu with my mum; Susan Stewart, dad; Robbie Ray Stewart and two older brothers, Kevin and Jackson. We used to live in Nashville we all grew up there. But now we moved to Malibu because of my skyrocketing carerr. You see I'm Hannah Montana, my mum didn't want our family to be surroned by the paparzi 24/7 so we made up the secret. My dad writes all my songs and my brothers write some songs for me, they are also in a band and they are hoping they'll make new friends here to join it. Kevin plays the guitar and Jackson plays the drums, they call themselves 'Brothers'. I know what a werid name for a band. Today is my first day of High School. I'm going to a school called Seaview High. Jackson is going to go there as well but he will be starting off a a Junior and I'm meant to be a freshman. Kevin is so lucky he finished school while we still lived in Nashville, but now he goes to college and because we moved to Malibu he transferred from the Universty of Nashville to UCLA, which isn't that far from Malibu, he still lives with us and he gets up at 5 in the morning to leave to go to college. But he dosen't go back to college until three weeks time so he is really lucky!

Kevin is driving me and Jackson to school since daddy and mum are sorting out the house because we only moved here yesterday.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" asked Kevin

"No" said Jackson

"I know noone" I said

"Oh yeah I forgot" said Kevin

"You forgot?" I asked

"Dude we only moved here yesterday" said Jackson

"I know but I've been coming to Malibu lately" said Kevin

"Oh yeah his girlfriend" I said

"Your totally lucky to have Ashley living near us now" said Jackson

"yeah I know when I told her that we were moving she was like 'This is totally cool now we don't have to travel far to see eachother'" said Kevin

"Unless if she's filming a movie" I said

"Yeah but that will be when she starts High School Musical 3" said Kevin

"You are so lucky to be dating a celebrity and actually knowing one do you think she could hook me up with Jessica Alba?" asked Jackson

"What am I a grilled cheese sandwhich?" I asked

"Well technicly you aren't famous cause your Miley and why would I want to date you that's gross" said Jackson

"Totally gross but that would be funny you'd be like Jacksannah" said Kevin

"Eew" said Jackson and I

"Totally" said Kevin

"Great we're at school" I said

"Ok see'ya later oh and you'll have to walk or catch the bus home or phone mum or dad to pick you up" said Kevin

"Why?" I asked

"Cause I'm going to LA to watch Ashley film and episode of The Suite Life" said Kevin

"Are you just going to see her cause you haven't seen her in a week and you already miss her?" I asked

"No she invited me and I do miss her see'ya" said Kevin and he drove off

"Great now we're alone" I said and turned around to see Jackson gone "Jackson, oh sweet niblets"

"Are you okay" said a boy with curly hair and he looked like he was my age

"Um not really" I said

"I haven't seen you in Middle School are you from another school?" asked the boy

"Yeah" I said

"What school was that?" he asked

"Franklin Middle School" I said

"Never heard of that one" he said "Where is it?"

"You probally haven't heard of it because it's in Nashville" I said

"Oh so have you just moved here?" he asked

"Yeah I moved her yesterday with my brothers and parents of course" I said

"Oh I see are you starting off as a Freshman this year?" he asked

"Yeah I am, you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm Nick by the way, Nick Jonas" The boy said and shock my hand he is so cute

"I'm Miley Stewart" I said

"I live in Beach Lane were about do you live?" Nick asked me

"I'm not sure yet" I said

"Oh do you live near the beach?" he asked

"Yeah I do" I said

"I also have an older brother who goes her he's a senior so never talk to him if you see him at school he works at Rico's and I also have a six year old brother who is really annoying and tells all your secrets cause he eavesdrops on you" Nick said

"We my brothers are annoying Jackson is a junior and Kevin has already finished school he's dating Ashley Tisdale you know" I said

"Really?" Nick asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well we better go inside and get to homeroom who do you have as your homeroom teacher?" Nick asked

"Um Mr. Corelli" I said

"Me too, he used to teach at Seaview Middle but he moved up to Seaview High with us" said Nick

"Oh" I said

"I know we've just meet but do you wanna go to Rico's after school?" asked Nick

"Yeah" I said

"Ok meet me there at five" Nick said

"Ok" I said

"Let's get to homeroom oh and keep your mind wide open for Amber and Ashley" said Nick

"Ok" I said

We got to our homeroom and on the board was written:

WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!

A girl with blonde hair and a boy with chocolate kind hair walked up to me and Nick.

"Dude how was your summer" said the boy to Nick

"Awesome we went to New Jersey to visit family" said Nick

"Awesome" said the boy

"At least you didn't spend a summer with Donut Boy here" said the blonde girl

"Lucky me" said Nick "Oh guys this is Miley she just moved here"

"Hi I'm Lilly Truscott can you skateboard cause if you can't I can totally teach you" said the girl whose name was apartently Lilly

"Hey I'm Oliver Oken if you have any problems with your locker just ask the Locker man and we can take a ride on the Ollie Trolley cause I am Smokin' Oken" said the boy called Oliver and Lilly hit him on the head "Ow what was that for"

"For being a donut your going to scare her" said Lilly

"Sorry about him" said Nick

"It's ok I'm used to it my brothers are like that sometimes" I said

"You have brothers?" asked Lilly

"Yeah I do" I said

"Older or younger?" asked Lilly

"older" I said

"Cool how old" asked Lilly

"Jackson is 17 and Kevin is 19 but he already has a girlfriend" I said

"Oh cool he's too old for me anyway" Lilly said

"And Jackson isn't?" I asked

"Well I dn't know it's only a two year age difference" said Lilly

And a male teacher walked in I'm guessing he's our homeroom teacher

"Sit, sit, sit welcome to High School my name is Mr. Corelli" he said

**Did you like this? Should I continue? I need a name for this story so if u know one can u please let me know. Plzz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 2**

Miley POV

It's now lunchtime and I walk into the cafeteria and sit down by myself.

"Hey Miles" said Jackson

"Hi" I said

"Sorry for walking off like that this morning" said Jackson

"That's ok" I said

"Have you made some friends yet?" asked Jackson

"Well I have meet some people" I said

"Oh cool" said Jackson

"Hey Miley" said Nick "Mind if I sit here"

"Not at all" I said "This is my brother Jackson"

"Hi I'm Nick Jonas" said Nick

"Hey Nick, Miley" said Lilly sitting down

"Hi" said me and Nick

"Lilly this is my brother Jackson, Jackson this is Lilly" I said

"Nice to meet you" said Jackson omg he's flirting with her!

"Nice to meet you too" said Lilly omg she's flirting back!

"Do you know how gross these lunches are they're worse than Elementry School or Middle School" said Oliver

"I know I'm so glad my mum packed me lunch" said Lilly

"Your mum packed you lunch?" I said

"Yes she likes it" said Lilly

"Hey who's this is this your boyfriend Miley?" asked Oliver

"Eew" said me and Jackson

Lilly and Nick hit him

"Ow why'd you do that?" asked Oliver

"For being a donut" said Lilly

"He's her brother" said Nick

"Oops hi I'm Oliver Oscar Oken, triple O, Locker Man, Smokin' Oken and the girls love to take a ride on the Ollie Trolley" said Oliver

"Ok" said Jackson "I'm Jackson Stewart"

"Where are you guys from anyways?" asked Lilly

"Tennessee" I said

"Is it true that you eat possums?" asked Oliver

"What?" I screamed

"You Donut" said Lilly as she hit him on the head

"Ow I'm guessing you don't eat possums then" said Oliver

"Ya think" I said

"Well…"

"Oh sweet niblets" I said

After School

I'm walking down to the beach with Jackson to meet Nick at this Rico's place.

"Do you think I'll get a job down there at that Rico's place?" asked Jackson

"I don't know" I said "Nick said his older brother works there"

"I'll just try cause I'm saving up for a car"

"That'll be interesting" I said

"Hey Miley" said Nick

"Hi Nick" I said

"Hey sweet thang" said a little boy who looked like he was six

"Miley this is my brother Frankie my mum made me take him with me" said Nick "I hope you don't mind"

"I'm ok with it" I said

"I have to leave at 5 cause I've got a um I've gotta go and unpack my room" I said I actually haven't done that yet but I've got a Hannah concert

"That's ok me and Frankie are going to a Hannah Montana concert with Lilly, Oliver and Joe" said Nick

"Who's Joe?" I asked

"He's my older brother he's over there at Rico's" said Nick

"The one talking to Jackson?" I asked

"Yep" said Nick "What's Jackson doing here anyway?"

"Trying to get a job he wants to save up for a car cause he knows that Kevin won't let him borrow his car" I said

"Does Kevin still live in Tennesee?" asked Nick

"No he moved here with us his girlfriend lives here" I said

"Oh ok" said Nick

Suddenly my phone started to ring.

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

It was a text from my dad.

_Miles,_

_Me and ur mum r going out for dinner. Kevin is home at the moment so he'll take u to the Hannah concert. U better get back and change._

_Love Dad_

"I've gotta go my dad wants me" I said

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Nick

"Ok bye" I said and walked off

"Hey Jackson I'm going back to get ready for you know what and Kevin's taking me cause mum and dad are going out for dinner are you coming?" I asked

"Yeah see'ya later" Jackson said to Joe

At the concert

"Are you ready for Hannah Montana?" asked the announcer and there were screams lots of them

"Well Give it up for Hannah Montana" said the announcer

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

[Chorus:  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

[Chorus:  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

"Hey how ya'll doing this is my first concert in LA" I screamed into the microphone I spotted Nick, Lilly, Oliver, Frankie and Joe "This next song is a new one and it's dedicated to some new friends of mine"

(Yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew

It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

(yeah, yeah)

Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side

It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

Yeah-ee yeah

Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you

Many songs later…………….

"Ok this is the very last song and I'm sure you all know it it is the best of both worlds" I screamed into the microphone

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

"Thank you LA I love ya'll" I screamed into the microphone "Drive safely and have a good night"

I walked backstage and Kevin, Jackson and Ashley were there. Ashley knows that I'm Hannah Montana she was the one who helped me be Hannah in the first place.

"You were great Hannah" said Ashley

"I know" I said "I never knew how many fans I had here in LA"

"You've got heaps of them" said Jackson "We should really get more membersin our band and then maybe we'll be famous"

"Yeah that would be awesome" said Kevin "Maybe we should have a secret identity like Hannah here"

"Yeah that's probally the best" said Jackson

"Hey Hannah you've got meet and greet" said Ashley

"Ok I'm going" I said

At the meet & greet

"Hi Hannah I'm a big fan" said Frankie

"Oh thankyou who do I make this out to?" I asked even thought I knew who he was but he didn't know who I was

"Frankie" said Frankie

Then I wrote something on a picture of me:

_To my biggest fan, Frankie._

_Lots of hope for the future._

_Love Hannah Montana xoxo_

"Thanks Hannah" said Frankie

**Like it? Review. I love it when people give me ideas so keep those reviews coming.**

**Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 3**

Miley POV

We just got back from the concert I'm I'm in my room with my guitar trying to write a new song. My mum knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said

"Hey" said mum

"Hey" I said

"How was the concert?" asked mum

"Good" I said

"What are you writing here?" asked mum

"Nothing" I said and started to laugh I'm a terrible liar whenever I lie I laugh really weirdly

"If we were a Movie" said mum as she read the title of the song "Who's this about?"

"A boy I meet at school today he's really cute and sweet and I think I like him" I said

"What's his name?" mum asked

"Nick Jonas" I said

"Than your really lucky cause they are our new next door neighbours and they invited us over for dinner tomorrow night" said mum

"Really?" I ask

"yes" said mum "We're ordering pizza what do you want?"

"Hawian" I said

"Ok and I think you should show your father this song" said mum

"Yes mum" I said

"I'll go get them" said mum and she walked downstairs

5 minutes later.

Daddy, mum, Kevin and Jackson walked into my room.

"Ok let's here this song bud" said daddy

I started playing the first cords of the song

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

[Chorus x3

"Wow that was good" said Kevin

"That was really good bud I think that should go on the new album" said daddy

"You really think so?" I asked daddy excited

"yeah and I've written a new song myself for you wanna hear it?" asked daddy

"Yes" I screamed

I gave daddy my guitar and he started singing the first put of the song

It's easy to feel like you're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
That's trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

I joined in with daddy

Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing...hey...hey  
Make some noise...hey...hey...yeah

Mum, Kevin and Jackson joined in

You want to be known, you want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show  
You have a diamond inside your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing...hey...hey  
Make some noise...hey...hey...yeah

Daddy, mum, Kevin and Jackson stopped singing but I continued until the end of the song.

You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
That is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on, it's never too late  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing...hey...hey  
Make some noise...hey...hey...yeah  
Hey...hey...(make some noise)  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing..heyyyy...yeaaahhh..heeeyyyy...yeaahhhh  
Heeyyyy...yeaahhhh...make some noise  
Heyyyy...yeaahhh...heeyyyy...yeahhhh...heeyyyy...yeaahhh  
Make some noise...heeyyyyy...yeahhhh...heeyyyy...yeaahhhh

"I love that song" I said to daddy

"Good cause I was thinking about putting this on your new album" said daddy

"hey dad me and Jackson wrote a new song wanna hear it?" asked Kevin

"Why would I say no?" asked daddy "Why don't we listen to this in your room"

Kevin and Jackson share a room where they have guitars and a drum set it's actually pretty big there room, mum and dad asked them if they wanted separate rooms but they said no cause they've shared a room since I was born and they like to write songs together and this way it's easier.

"Ok this song is called What I go to school for" said Jackson who was sitting at the drums ready to play

Jackson:

[Verse 1  
Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine   
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a girl from senior class (Whoa Whoa)

Kevin:

I day dream through my freshman math  
While she fills our her college apps   
I'll show her a world where we belong  
But she'll have to drive us to the prom

Both:

[Chorus  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for   
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty   
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for   
That's what I go to school for

Kevin:

[Verse 2  
Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen  
But that doesn't bother me   
He's back at college out of town  
I find a reason to go round

Jackson:

I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure she is alone  
She looks up and sees me there  
Still I cant help but stop and stare

Both:

[Chorus  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy

She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty   
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I, That's what I,  
That's what I Go to school for

Jackson:

[Bridge  
Everyone that you see all day  
knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why  
my marks are getting so high  
I can see those tell tale signs  
telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you want it more  
when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for

Kevin:

She's made her choice and I'm the one  
At least 'til graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes

Both:

[Chorus  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for   
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty   
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for   
That's what I, That's what I  
That's what I go to school for

"That was great boys" said mum "It looks like I'm the only one who hasn't written a song today"

We all laughed

"You're mother is right that is a good song" said dad

"Thanks" said Kevin and Jackson

"Now why don't we see if that pizza is here yet" said mum

**Like it? Review. I love it when people give me ideas so keep those reviews coming.**

**Mandy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 4**

Miley POV

Kevin dropped us off at school again today. I'm at my locker getting ready for first period.

"Hi" said Nick

"Hey yourself" I said

"You sound cheery" said Nick

"Ya think?" I said

"Your cute when you say that" said Nick "Oops"

"What?" I said with my eyes big

"You know um I'm just going to shut up now" said Nick

"Do you like me?" I asked

"No. yes. Maybe. Ok I like you" said Nick

"Wow you only met me yesterday and you already like me interesting" I said "But that's a good think cause I think I like you too"

"Really?" asked Nick

"Really" I said

"Cool will you be my girlfriend?" asked Nick

"I'd love to" I said

"Yes" screamed Nick "Sorry"

"That's ok" I said

"So I hear you and your family are coming for dinner tonight" said Nick

"Yeah I heard that too" I said "Actually my mum told me"

"My mum told me that you guys live next door" said Nick

"Yeah I think my mum told me that I can't exactly remember" I said

"Well when you come over I've got something for you" said Nick

"Can't wait" I said

At the Jonas'

Knock knock

"Hi come on in" said a lady who must be Nick's mum "Boys the Stewart's are here"

"Hi Miley" said Nick

"Hey Nick" I said

"Well I guess they've already meet" said Nick's mum "I'm Denise by the way"

"And I'm Paul" said Nick's dad "And these are our boys Joe, Nick and Frankie"

"Hi I'm Robbie" said dad

"I'm Susan" said mum

"This is Kevin, Jackson and Miley" said dad

"Nice to meet you said" Mrs Jonas "Why don't you kids go upstairs until dinners ready"

I walked up the stairs with Nick

"Come with me" said Nick and he dragged me into a room "This is my room"

"Wow you're a big Hannah Montana fan" I said

"Yeah" said Nick

"What did you want to give me?" I asked

"Well I really can't give you it but I can play it for you" said Nick

"Ok" I said and Nick got out a guitar "You play?"

"Yeah you?" asked Nick

"Yep" I said "So does Kevin and Jackson but Jackson mainly plays the drums they're in a band but it's only them they need a few more members Jackson told me he has this new friend Cooper and he plays the keyboard"

"Cool" said Nick "I wrote this about you last night it's called Hello Beautiful"

Hello Beautiful  
Hows it going  
I hear its wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldnt see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
Its been a long time  
Since my phone rung  
And you've been on that line  
And I've been missing you  
Its true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
But tonight, Im gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
Cause I go across the world  
And see everything, and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

"I love it" I said hugging Nick

"Really?" asked Nick

"Really" I said "You should think about joining Kevin and Jackson's band your really talented and daddy told them if they get some more members he might see what he can do about getting them a record deal"

"I'll think about it" said Nick

"Does Joe play?" I asked

"He plays the tambourine" said Nick

"Ok" I said

"He also sings" said Nick

"Ok" I said and Joe, Kevin and Jackson walked into the room

"Nick, Joe told us that you play" said Kevin

"Yes so?" asked Nick

"Do you wanna join our band cause if you do that'll be really cool" said Jackson

"I don't know" said Nick

"Come on Nick I joined and Cooper joined you know Cooper" said Joe

"Ok I'll join" said Nick

"Cool now we have five members and because of Miles being famous we could easily get a record deal" said Jackson

"Miley's famous?" asked Nick and Joe

"Oops" said Jackson

"Ya think" said Kevin and I

"What do you mean by Miley's famous?" asked Nick

"Well…I can't explain it so I guess I'll have to show you because of my idiot of a brother" I said "I'll show you after dinner"

After dinner

"Will you show us now?" asked Joe

"Ok" I said

"Daddy Jackson accidentally said I'm famous in front of Nick and Joe" I said

"Dang flabitt Jackson Rod Stewart" yelled dad

"I'll just show them" I said

"Ok bud" said dad

All the Jonas' walked over to our house and we walked into my room and opened up my closet

"It's a closet" said Joe

"Yes but inside my closet is my closet" I said

"Huh?" asked Nick

I pushed my clothes a side and there stood to doors saying HM on them and I opened them revealing all the clothes and wigs

Everyone's mouths were open well everyone who wasn't my family

I walked over and picked up a wig

"I'm Hannah Montana" I said and I put the wig on they all looked shocked

"Please don't be mad at me I only did this so I could have a normal life, go to a normal school and have normal friends" I said

"That's ok" said everyone

Later that night in the Hannah Closet with Kevin, Joe, Jackson, Nick and I

"If you guys want to come to concerts we should think of a name for you guys and a disguise" I said

"One question do Kevin and Jackson have a secret identity?" asked Joe

"No not yet" I said

"What do you mean by not yet?" asked Nick

"We'll create a disguise for all of you we've just gotta think" I said

"Hey maybe the names we have as Hannah's friends will be the names of us when were famous so we can have a normal life like Miley" said Jackson

"yeah we could do that but we'd have to tell Cooper" said Kevin

"I'll tell him when I know him" I said

"Hey Miley when are you going to tell Lilly and Oliver?" asked Nick

"I'll tell them once I know them better" I said

"Fine with me" said Nick

What's a name for Kevin………………….got nothing

What's a name for Joe…………………….got nothing

What's a name for Nick………………………got nothing

What's a name for Jackson……………………got nothing wait Jason Earles

"I've got it" I screamed

"Got what?" asked Kevin

"A name for Jackson" I said

"Cool what is it" said Jackson

"Jason Earles" I said "And you can wear a brown wig" I said

"I like it" said Jackson

"I've got a name for me" said Joe

"What is it?" asked Nick

"Shane Gray" said Joe

"I kinda like it" I said

"And Nick can still be my brother but he'll be something Gray" said Joe

"I know a name" said Nick

"Well tell us boy" I said

"Nate Gray" said Nick

"That's actually good and I can be Luke" said Kevin

"Good idea do you wanna be Luke Montana or Luke Earles?" I asked

"Probably Luke Earles it sounds better" said Kevin

"I'm fine with that we'll just find a name for Cooper" I said

"He can be Matt Daniels" said Jackson

"Good idea" I said

**Like it? Review. I love it when people give me ideas so keep those reviews coming. Next chapter will be 5 months later and Miley tells Lilly and Oliver her secret and I'll make it that they already told Cooper cause the band is trying to land a record deal and they'll tell Lilly and Oliver their secret.**

**Mandy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 5**

Five Months Later

Miley POV

It's been five months since we moved to Malibu me and Nick are still going strong with dating and also being best friends and I'm also best friends with Lilly and Oliver. Hannah Montana has been going fine; Nick and the band have gotten a deal with Hollywood Records thanks to me. They have some songs written for their first album and are writing some they've already recorded some. We are planning a big tour for the summer and the band will be opening for Hannah. I still haven't told Lilly and Oliver that I'm Hannah yet but I'm going to tell them today and the boys are going to tell them their secret.

"Miles are you ready yet?" asked Kevin

"Yep lets go we've gotta pick up Lilly and Oliver" I said

I was dressed up as Hannah wearing a gold sparkly top with silver metallic legging and gold pumps

"They're going to be so surprised" said Kevin

"I know" I said

We got into the limo and drove off to Lilly's house first I got out and knocked on the soor

"Yeah omg!! It's Hannah Montana" screamed Lilly

"Come 'on Lilly we've gotta get to the recording studio" I said

"Ok bye mum I'm going to the recording studio with HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" screamed Lilly

"Ok have fun get me an autograph" screamed Lilly's mum

We walked into the limo and drove to Oliver's house and I got out a knocked on the door

"Yes" said Oliver "Ahhhhhhhhh its HANNNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come 'on Oliver we've gotta go" I said

"Mum I'm going on a date with HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!!!" screamed Oliver

"Ok whatever get me and your sister and autograph" screamed Oliver's mum

We walked back into the limo and the limo drove off

"Omg it's so great to meet you" screamed Lilly

"It's nice to meet you too" I said "Guys this is Luke and Jason Earles, Matt Daniels and Shane and Nate Gray"

"So Hannah wants to ride on the Ollie Trolley" said Oliver urgh typical Oliver at least Nick isn't Nick at the moment and I can see that Nick is staring daggers at Oliver

"Um….I've…" I started to say

"So I finally got to meet my future wife" said Oliver

"Actually sorry to disappoint you but I'm dating someone" I said

"Oh well but I'll wait for you my love and some day we'll be married and have baby Oliver's and Hannah's" said Oliver Eew gross

"Ok we're here kids" said the limo driver

"Thanks Tony" said Nick

"No problem kids" said Tony

In the recording studio

"So we invited you guys here to tell you something" I said

"And that is?" asked Lilly

"She probably just brought me and her our own island to live on and make love" said Oliver and Nick stared daggers at him

"Well guys I'm not really Hannah Montana, well I am but I live a double lives" I said

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly

"I'm Hannah Montana" I said pulling my blonde wig off

"Omg!!!!" screamed Lilly "This is so exciting my best friend is HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!" screamed Lilly

"I'm glad that you're glad" I said "What about you Oliver?"

Oliver just stood there than fainted

"Oh sweet niblets" I yelled

5 minutes later Oliver was awake again

"So let me get this straight your Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart the same girl just a different person" said Oliver

"Yes" I said "You're getting it"

"I totally get the songs best of both worlds, Just like you and the other side of me now" said Lilly

"I can't believe I was in love with you" said Oliver

"Eew" me and Oliver said at the same time

"Guys I think you should tell them" I said

"Please tell me they don't have secret identies as well" said Lilly

"Guys" I said and they took their wigs off

"Omg!!!!" screamed Lilly and Oliver

"You guys have double lives as well" said Lilly

"Yes" they all said

"I want a double life" said Lilly

"Me too" said Oliver

"Well you can you've got half an hour" I said

30 minutes later

Lilly came in wearing a purple wig and black and white striped leggings with a purple top that said I Really Am I Rock Star remind me to put that into a song. And a purple skirt and white pumps.

"I like what I see here Lola" I said

"Lola?" Lilly asked

"Yeah it totally goes with what your wearing" I said

"Can I have a last name?" she asked

"Ok what about Lola Lufnagle" I said

"I like it" she said

"Ohh sss" we said coping what Amber and Ashley do a million times a day I HATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!

"That thing is so much better when you do it but it's so annoying" said Joe

"Hey look there's Oliver" said Jackson **(A/N he's wearing what he wore in everyone was best friend fighting)**

"And Mike Standley III has arrived" said Oliver

"That's your name?" I asked

"Yes" said Oliver "Got a problem with that?"

"No it's just so…"

"Corny" said Kevin

"Exactly" I said

"Kids it's great having this chat but Hannah needs to perform" said daddy entering the room

"Hey Lilly and Oliver" said dad

"How did you know it was us?" asked Lilly

"Your voice" said daddy

"Oh yeah" said Lilly "When did you grow a moustache Mr Stewart?"

"It's fake when Miley's Hannah I'm Billy Ray Montana" said daddy

"Nice name" said Oliver

"Come on Hannah perform" said daddy ok

"Ok I'm going" I said and I walked into the recording both

"Lil I wrote this song about us" I said

"You did?" asked Lola

"Yes" I said

The music started playing

[VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

[CHORUS 1  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

[VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

[CHORUS 2  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

[BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

[CHORUS 3  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x

I finished and walked out of the recording both

"I loved that song" said Lilly

"I'm glad you like it" I said

And hugged Lilly

"Ok boys it's your turn" said daddy and walked into the recording booth and started playing 6 Minutes.

Joe:

She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me

Nick:

Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number

Kevin:

I wish I had a song on MTV

Jackson:

Cause in crowded room I'd be the only one she sees  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time

Cooper:

I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine

All:

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and she's that were I wanna be  
Another 6minutes everything feels so new  
That's just six minutes with you  
Six minutes

Jackson:

She's looking at her watch while the dj is spinning  
This could be the end or itìs just the beginning

Joe:

She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never

Cooper:

I wish that I was on the radio

Nick:

I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
This parties lame and now I'm running out of time

Kevin:

I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine

All:

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minutes everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes

Nick:

Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could catch her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (that guy, that guy, that guy)

Jackson:

Yeah...time is passing by  
I'm losing my mind  
I need

All:

1...2...3...4...5...6 minutes with you

One minute and the earth begins to shake  
Two minutes and my hearts begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just three minutes with you  
Four minutes and she's everything I see  
Five minutes and that were I wanna be  
Another minute everything feels so new  
I need six minutes with you  
Six minutes

"That was great guys Hannah get in there now and boys stay" said daddy

I walked into the recording both and the music started playing for We Got the Party

Me:  
C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,

Joe:  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face,

Me:

It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home,

Nick:

We can do anything we wanna do,  
It's all up to me and you.

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
The skateboards here's our ride, so pull on up,   
Everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,   
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Jackson:

We got the party with us

Cooper:

We got the party with us

Joe:

Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a ro-o-o-ole,

Me and Kevin:

Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
So let go everybody here's got a soul,

Nick:

It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,

Jackson:

We got each other and that's all we need,  
The rest is up to you and me,

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,

And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,   
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,   
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Nick:

We got the party with us!

Cooper:

We got the party with us!

Me:

We got the party...

Kevin:

Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,

Jackson:

That nothing can stand in our way,  
Today let's find a place to play!

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,   
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,   
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,   
And the moon is so a vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)   
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

We got the party...  
We got the party...  
We got the party with us! 

We got the party with us!

And we had finished and now we're in the limo going home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 6**

Miley POV

Tomorrow is the biology mid-terms and I'm probably going to fail because I don't know all of the bones. Urgh oh well.

"So do you think the biology mid-term is going to be hard" Lilly asked me walking to English

"I think it'll be but if I don't get at least a B there's going to be no Europe tour" I said

"So sad I was looking forward to the European tour hey when does your new album comes out?" asked Lilly

"Next week and Lola is coming" I said

"This is going to be so cool" said Lilly "I wish I was a singer but my mum suggests that I never take up singing"

"I agree with her" I said

"Hey" said Lilly

"So Lil I was thinking that you could come over tonight and help me pick out something to wear to my concert tomorrow" I said

"I'll be there" said Lilly

"I knew you would" I said

After school in the Hannah closet

"Urgh this is terrible what am I going to wear?" I asked Lilly

"Hey was about this" said Lilly holding up a pink sparkly top

"Yes and I can wear it with skinny leg jeans" I said

"And these cute silver pumps" said Lilly

"And this silver metallic jacket" I said

"It's perfect" said Lilly

"Lil you're a genius" I said

"Oh well I do try" said Lilly

At the concert

"And here's HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!" screamed the announcer

And the music started for Rock Star

Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah, hey, hey, yeah

whoo!

Sometimes   
I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you

Sometimes  
I spend a little extra time  
In the morning  
Just to impress you

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad your not seeing what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waitin' around  
Tai chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rockstar  
I might even be a rockstar!

Sometimes I wish,  
When the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Sayin' let's hang out!

Then you confess  
That there's somethin' special  
Between us  
Why don't we find out?

But you don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me

Sad your not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
Whoo!

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waitin' around  
Tai chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rockstar (rockstar)

If you only knew who the real me,  
I might even be a rockstar,  
I'm tellin' you that we are meant to be,  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see,  
That I really am a rockstar!  
(yeah, yeah)

Whoo! 

Yeah, I really am a rockstar,  
Hey, hey, hey!

Whoo! Ha, a rockstar!

I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way to smart to be waiting around,(Yeah!)  
Tai Chi practicin'  
Snowboard champion!  
I could fix the flat on your car,  
Rockin' it where ever we are!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
'Cause I really am a rockstar   
'Cause I really am a rockstar

I am a rockstar

Wah oh ah oh

"How ya'll doing?" I asked the audience and they all screamed "I'm glad you feel that way that was my new song Rock Star and it will be avalible on my new album coming out next week so make sure you don't miss it. This next song is new too and it'll be avalible on my album as well, it's called Life's What You Make It"

The music started for Life's What You Make It

VERSE 1:  
Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No,no,no,no,!  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around  
With a new attitude everything can change.  
Make it all you want it to be.  
Stayin' mad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break.  
Laugh about it and you'll see..  
CHORUS:  
Life's what you make it, so let's make it right  
Life's what you make it, so come on! Come on! Everybody now!  
VERSE 2:  
Why be sad, broken-hearted?  
There's so much to do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Life is hard, or it's a party  
The choice is up to you  
With a new attitude everything can change

make it all you want it to be.  
Stayin' sad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break.  
I know you wanna party with me!  
CHORUS:  
Life's what you make it, so let's make it right  
Life's what you make it, so come on! Come on! Everybody now!  
Let's celebrate it, join in, everyone.  
You decide, cause life's, what you make it.  
BRIDGE:  
Things are lookin' up  
Anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that,  
It's under your control,  
So let the good times rock and roll!  
CHORUS:  
Life's what you make it, so let's make it right  
Life's what you make it, so come on! Come on! Everybody now!  
Let's celebrate it, join in, everyone.  
You decide, cause life's, what you make it.

"Did ya'll like that song now here is a song that I've played to you before and it'll be avaible on my album it's called If We Were A Movie" I said

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me

I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

[Chorus x3

4 songs later………………….

"Ok this is my second last song and it is decicated to my best friend Lola and I know we'll always be True Friends" I said

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
So good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end

You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
you're a true friend   
you're a true friend

"Ok guys this is the very last song for tonight and I've been having a great time and I know that ya'll have as well" I said "You all know this one it's Best Of Both Worlds"

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

"Thank you I love ya'll have a good night and rive safely" I said and excited the stage

"You were great Hannah" said Lola

"I know" I said

"Hannah" came a voice from none other than Traci

"Hey Traci" I said

"I loved the song Rock Star" said Traci

"Thank you" I said

"I'll see you later I think I've just spoted Zac Efron ciao" said Traci

"I don't really like her" said Lola

"You have to learn to live with it" I said


	7. Chapter 7

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 7**

Today is the biology mid-term a joy!!!!!!!!

We are going to go into biology soon and I'm showing Lilly, Oliver and Nick my study technique.

"And now I take it home, with the parietal bone, it might be crazy, but I learn that way" I sang and danced "Temporal and frontal too, and now I'm finally through, that makes you 106, I found a way that ticks"

"We're going to England" sang Nick

"We're going to France" sand Lilly

"We're going to Europe cause she learned how to memorize all the stuff freaky freaky now word" sang Oliver

And we walked into biology

"Alright class, eyes on your own paper, no talking, Oken" said Miss Kunkle

"Yes Ma'am" said Oliver

"I said no talking" said Miss Kunkle and Oliver went back to doing his work

"You have 45 minutes, good luck everyone" said Miss Kunkle

"Done" said Rico "Here you go teach, sorry I took so long, I just wanted to double check my answers, don't worry lollipop, you can always bury money" Rico said to me "Whoa" Lilly tripped him over and we gave each other a high-five

Ok here we go question number one. Name the three bones that make up the arm. Alright that's the hermos, the radius and the um hey no problem Miley just dance it out. When I milk the cows, on Uncle Earl's farm I use the ulna bone that is in my arm.

"Moo-yah" I yelled out

"Stewart are you sending signals?" asked Miss Kunkle "I won't have cheating in my class"

"I'm no cheating really I'm just taking the test" I said

"Well then take it without all this" said Miss Kunkle as she moved her arms

"But I…"

"Will be glad to Miss Kunkle" said Miss Kunkle "Took the words right out of your mouth didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am you yanked them out like a hungry wackon in a donut shop dumpster" I said

"A lot of people must find those country saying charming" said Miss Kunkle "I'm from Detroit we don't find anything charming. Now sit still" and Miss Kunkle moved away and I stared to move around but Miss Kunkle saw me

"I'm dead" I said to myself

"There see what you can do about that" said Rico to himself

"Aw the constopy in trepment clever Rico but not clever enough when your dealing with Rico Mwah"

"Miss Kunkle" I said raising my hand "Could you please ask the Rico twins to be quiet some of us are still trying to finish our test"

"Actually Stewart it's only you" said Miss Kunkle "You have two minutes left, no pressure one-fifty eight, tick-tock, tick"

"Thank you" I said

Lilly turned around and I mouthed help to her and Lilly turned around and got Oliver.

"She can't so it without dancing we have to distract Kunkle" said Lilly

"Way ahead of you, you want a paper cut, bit my toung or a nose bleed" said Oliver

"Oh nose bleed is my favourite" said Lilly

"Well lean back cause your in the splashing zone" said Oliver and Lilly moved back and Oliver squirted the tomato sauce on his nose

"Argh look everyone it's a cushion" said Oliver

""Oh Oken honestly paper cut, bitten tongues and now a nose bleed we should put you in a helmet" said Miss Kunkle

With the parietal bone, it might be crazy

"Stewart" said Miss Kunkle

"Leg cramp" I said "I just need to you now shake it off with some dance steps" I said

"That's it" said Miss Kunkle "I warned you about cheating your test is over"

"But I'm not cheating I know the answers and I can prove it if I can move it" I said

"I suggest you move it sown to the principles office" said Miss Kunkle "Just go down the hall, make a left, then a right, when you see your brother, your there"

I got up and walked out the door and decided to go back in and show them

"Everybody knows the bones  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody knows what I'm talking 'bout  
That's how I'll get an A" I sang

"Stewart I Thought I told you"

"Just give her a chance" said Lilly

"Please" said Nick

"My body's many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalanges I have 10  
And Metatarsals then

I got some Tarsals too  
I'll put them in my shoe" I sang

"She's telling the truth" sang Oliver

"The Fibula is next  
According to my text

Then comes the Tibia  
That ain't no Fibia

And now up to my knee,  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
That's the patella to me" I sang

"We're doing the bone dance  
You study the answers  
Again and again til I get it right" Lilly and I sang

"We're doing the bone dance  
You dance and you learn it  
And we won't mess up this test

We'll get it perfect" sang Lilly, Oliver, Nick and I

"Come on everybody move those themers" I said

"Yeah, by the looks of these test you losers are going to need all the help you can get" said Rico

"We're doing the bone dance  
You dance and you learn it" we all sang

"And now I take it home  
With the Pharietal bone  
It might be crazy  
But we learn that way

Temporal and frontal too  
And now we're finally through  
That makes two hundred & six  
I found a way that clicks

Bone Thugs in the house

We're doing the bone dance  
You study the answers  
Again and again till I get it right

We're doing the bone dance  
You dance and you learn it  
And we won't mess up this test  
We'll get it perfect... word!" we all sang and danced

"That's it Stewart I'm going to get the principle" said Miss Kunkle

"What?" I asked

"I want you to show him that dance it's the best study technique I've ever seen" said Miss Kunkle "By the way you got an A, word"

"We're going to Europe" screamed Lilly, Oliver, Nick and I

"Give a girl some love" I said

"We're doing the bone dance, you study the answers" we sang after class

"What?" I said to Rico

"That song those moves your voice it all reminds me of some famous singer" said Rico

"Kelly Clarkson" I said

"Hilary Duff" said Nick

"Jessica Simpson" said Nick

"Jay-Z" said Oliver and we looked at him weirdly

"I got it Hannah Montana" said Rico we looked a worried for a bit and then started laughing

"Hannah Montana you little digger" I said

"Your right what was I thinking this bubble brain can never pull off something like that" said Rico

"Yeah what were you thinking we're talking nothing upstairs" said Nick "If you know what I mean"

"Yeah look guys I can see you" said Lilly

"I can see you to" said Nick and Oliver

"Hey Hannah-lee hey" they said

**Like it? Please review. This chapter was taken from the Hannah Montana episode Get down Study-udy-udy.**

**Mandy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 8**

Miley POV

My new CD comes out today! Yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hannah is performing all her songs at Disneyland and then it will air on Disney Chanel soon after so I better get ready. And to make things even better Brothers are opening for me. Their first album comes out next week. I better check the schedule.

_**Hannah Montana**_

_**Disneyland Concert**_

_**Celebrating the release of the new Hannah Montana album.**_

_**Schedule**_

_**11:15-**__ Sound check Brothers_

_**11:45-**__ Sound check Hannah Montana_

_**12:30-**__ Lunch_

_**1:00-**__ Rehersal Brothers_

_**3:00-**__ Rehersal Hannah Montana_

_**5:00-**__ Camera check_

_**5:30-**__Make Up_

_**6:00-**__ Hair_

_**6:30-**__ Wardoube_

_**7:00-**__ Start of Concert Brothers_

_Kids Of The Future- 3:19_

_Hollywood- 2:49_

_When You Look Me In The Eyes- 4:09_

_Just Friends- 3:07_

_That's Just The Way We Roll- 2:53_

_Time For Me To Fly- 3:14_

_S.O.S.- 2:33_

_**7:30-**__ Hannah Montana_

_We Got The Party (Feat. Brothers)- 3:32_

_Nobody's Perfect- 3:20_

_Make Some Noise- 4:47_

_Rock Star- 2:58_

_Old Blue Jeans- 3:22_

_Life's What You Make It- 3:11_

_One In A Million- 3:55_

_Bigger Than Us- 2:57_

_You And Me Together- 3:48_

_True Friend- 3:09_

_Best Of Both Worlds- 2:59_

_**8:05-**__ End of Concert_

_**8:30-**__ Packup_

Well I better get ready.

At the Concert

"And now we'd like to introduce to you Hannah Montana" screamed the band

"Hey how ya'll doing let's start with We Got The Party" I said

Me:  
C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place,

Joe:  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face,

Me:

It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home,

Nick:

We can do anything we wanna do,  
It's all up to me and you.

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
The skateboards here's our ride, so pull on up,   
Everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,   
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Jackson:

We got the party with us

Cooper:

We got the party with us

Joe:

Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' till we're on a ro-o-o-ole,

Me and Kevin:

Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
So let go everybody here's got a soul,

Nick:

It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,

Jackson:

We got each other and that's all we need,  
The rest is up to you and me,

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,

And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's all right so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Nick:

We got the party with us!

Cooper:

We got the party with us!

Me:

We got the party...

Kevin:

Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,

Jackson:

That nothing can stand in our way,  
Today let's find a place to play!

All:

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is a vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,   
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,   
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is so a vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

We got the party...  
We got the party...  
We got the party with us!

We got the party with us!

"Thank you everybody" screamed Joe

"Ok I'm so excited to be here with you guys to celebrate the release of my new album" I screamed "And to celebrate I'm singing all of the songs that are on the album and also as part of promoting my album I get to go on my very first European Tour, so this song is Nobody's Perfect" I said

Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

[Chorus  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

[Chorus

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

[Talking  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

[Singing (x2)  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!

Six songs later………

"This next song is dedicated to my best friend Lola Lufnagle" I screamed into the microphone

[VERSE 1  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

[CHORUS 1  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

[VERSE 2  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

[CHORUS 2  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

[BRIDGE  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

[CHORUS 3  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x

"Now this last song is a song that you all know it's Best Of Both Worlds"

Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds

"Thank you so much I love ya'll" I said

**Like it? Review. I love it when people give me ideas so keep those reviews coming.**

**Mandy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 9**

Miley POV

Nick is taking me out on a date today. He's taking me to Disneyland. I've never been to Disneyland! Lilly, Oliver, Kvein, Jackson, Joe and Cooper are going to the zoo because Frankie wants to go so we'll be alone. Lilly is helping me chose what I'm wearing.

"Hey Lil?" I asked

"Yeah" said Lilly

"Can you help me decide what to wear?" I asked

"Sure" said Lilly

"And you can chose something here to wear to the zoo" I said

"Cool" said Lilly

1 Hour later we've got our outfits together and now we are doing hair and makeup.

**(A/N Hairstyles and clothes are in my profile)**

2 Hours later and we were ready and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"That must be the guys" said Lilly

"Miley, Lilly get your butts down here" yelled Jackson

"That was very nice of him" I said syasticly

Me and Lilly then walked down the stairs.

**That's all I've got for the moment. I need ideas so if u have any put them in a review I'm always open for your ideas.**

**Mandy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Untitled: needs a name**

**Chapter 10**

Miley POV

EEP!!!!!! I'm so excited it's almost summer! Just two more sleeps and then it's summer holidays. The only down side about it is that for two weeks we're going to Nashville to visit family and I have to be away from Nick for two weeks but he'll be in New Jersey for the first week that I'm away so it all works out a little bit!

Beep! Beep! That's my phone

_**Lilly in ten**_

"Lilly in ten" I yell and I open up the door

"EEP!" I screamed Lilly "I'm so excited"

"Excited about what?" I asked

"The annual Beach Party" said Lilly

"What annual beach party?" I asked

"Oh yeah you've never been" said Lilly

"Ya think?" I asked "When is this beach party?"

"July 4th" said Lilly

"I wish I could go" I said

"But you can" said Lilly confused

"I won't be here" I said

"What? Why?" whined Lilly

"We're going to Nashville for two weeks we leave on the 1st" I said

"Well that sucks now I'm stuck with Oliver" said Lilly

"Yeah well at least you're not going to be seeing your cousin who tries to ruin your life" I said

"You really do envy Luanne don't you?" asked Lilly

"Ya think?" I asked

"Okay, Okay" said Lilly "At least you get a break from Oliver"

"Yeah that I'm great full off and I also have no Amber and Ashley but there is Jake" I said

"Jake? Who's Jake?" asked Lilly

"My ex-boyfriend he lives in Tennessee" I said

"Is he cute?" asked Lilly

"He's Jake Ryan" I said

"EEP!" screamed Lilly

"I know" I said

"Did he break up with you?" asked Lilly

"No I broke up with him" I said

"Does he know about your Hannah secret?" asked Lilly

"Yes, he does" I said

"When did you tell him?" asked Lilly

"Last Summer and you ask too many questions" I said

"Wait you were dating him last summer?" asked Lilly

"Well when I said I broke up with him I was lying" I said

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly

"We never actually broke up so we're kinda still together" I said

"But your dating Nick" said Lilly

"I know" I said

"You can't be dating two people at once" said Lilly "You have to break up with Jake"

"I know but if I break up with him he'll probably tell my Hannah secret" I said

"No he won't" said Lilly

"Yes he will" I said "You don't know him, he's and ego-maniac self-centered jerk"

"You really think he'll tell your secret" said Lilly

"Yeah I do" said Miley

"He probably has another girl" said Lilly "I heard rumors that he's dating Mikalya"

"Well what should I do?" I asked

**That's all I've got for the moment. I need ideas so if u have any put them in a review I'm always open for your ideas.**

**Mandy**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's Just the Way We Roll**

**Chapter 11**

-7 Years Later-

I can't believe it tomorrow I'm marrying Nick! OMJ! I'll be Mrs Miley Jonas. I can't believe it. I'm sleeping over at Lilly's house so I better leave

No one POV

"Oliver can you come up here and help me make this bed" called out Lilly

"Why?" asked Oliver

"Because Miley is sleeping here tonight cause she and Nick are getting married tomorrow" said Lilly

"Ok I'll help you" said Oliver

"Thank you Ollie" said Lilly

-Ding Dong-

"That must be Miley now go answer the door" said Lilly

-Downstairs-

"Hey Miley" said Oliver

"Hey Oliver" said Miley

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Oliver

"Yep I am" said Miley

"Hey Miley how are you?" asked Lilly

"I'm great" said Miley

"Now because you're getting married tomorrow I thought that we'd order some pizza and eat lollies, chocolate and popcorn and watch 27 Dresses" said Lilly

"I think I can do that" said Miley

"Ok Oliver can you order two Hawaiian Pizzas and two cheese pizzas" said Lilly

"Got it" said Oliver

"Oh and can you also order garlic bread?" asked Miley

"Yeah got it" said Oliver

-The Next Day-

"Wake up Miley" said Lilly

"5 more minutes" mumbled Miley

"No now because your getting married in 4 hours" said Lilly

"Ok I'm up" said Miley

**Ok I kinda wanted to finish this story so I'll have one more chapter and that'll be the wedding and then I'll do a sequel. I need ideas.**

**Mandy**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**That's Just The Way We Roll**

**Chapter 12**

It was Miley and Nick's wedding day, the day they had been waiting for since they meet each other. Lilly was Miley's maid of honour wearing a nice pink dress down to her ankles **(outfit in profile) **. Miley's friend from Tennessee was a bridesmaid as well as Sarah, who was dating Jackson, Cass who was dating Joe and Ashley who was married to Kevin. Miley's seven year old cousin Abbey was the flower girl. Joe was Nick's best man and he stood up along with Frankie.

Miley was getting ready in the dressing room with the help of her mother and soon to be mother-in-law.

"Oh Miley you look wonderful" said Susan

"Thanks mum" said Miley

"Miley I want you to wear this it's a family tradition, my mother gave it to me at my wedding and her mother gave it to her at her wedding and now it's your turn" said Susan

"Oh mum, it's beautiful" said Miley

"Its all yours" said Susan

"Thank you mum" said Miley

"Now you better get out there" said Susan and Miley walked out to the hall

"Miles you look wonderful" said Kevin

"Thanks Kev" said Miley

"I can't believe my bay sister is getting married" said Jackson

"EEP!" squealed Lilly

"Come on guy's line up" said Robbie Ray "And you do look beautiful Miles"

"Thanks dad" said Miley

They waited a couple of seconds until 'Here comes the bride' came on and everybody stood up as Miley and Billy Ray walked down the aisle.

Nick smiled as Miley walked down the aisle with her father and when she finally reached him they held hands.

**(A/N I'm going to skip to the end of the wedding)**

"Do you Nicholas Jerry Jonas take this girl to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest

"I Do" said a smiling Nick

"And do you Miley Rae Stewart take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest

"I Do" said Miley

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest but before he finished they were already kissing and when they were done the priest said "I would now like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jerry Jonas"

At the wedding reception

"OMG! Miles!" screamed Leslie

"What?" asked Miley

"You didn't tell me you invited Jake" said Leslie

"I didn't" said Miley

"Then why is he here?" asked Leslie

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in ages I've been out of ideas 4 this story and have had a lot of exams and assignments to do. Only 5 more weeks until I'll be on holidays and then I can update everyday 4 3 weeks.**

**As you can tell something dramatic is about to happen and that idea came from 'bridgette10194'**

**If you have any ideas what should happen next please PM me or put it in a review**

**And I just realized I should've put something in about Miley being in Nashville while dating nick and Jake so I'll put a flashback in the beginning of the next chapter and that should be up by Tuesday.**

**Mandy**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**That's Just The Way We Roll**

**Chapter 13**

_Flashback to Summer 2008_

_Miley had just stepped off the plane with her father, mother and older brothers and there to meet them was of course Miley's Mamaw._

"_How are ya'll?" asked Mamaw_

"_Good ma" said Robbie Ray_

"_Now how about we get ya'll into that car and I have some gifts for my favourite grandkids" said Mamaw_

_2 Days Later_

_Miley was walking around her hometown Franklin with one of her best friends Leslie._

"_So Miles tell me about Malibu is it cool?" asked Leslie_

"_I can tell you one thing its better then a expected" said Miley_

"_Really?" asked Leslie_

"_Yep" said Miley smiling "Hey why don't you come back with us for awhile my parents won't mind"_

"_EEP! I'll ask my parents" said Leslie "So do you have any new friends?"_

"_Yeah" said Miley_

"_Tell me about them" said Leslie_

"_Well there's Lilly she's a real tomboy just like Jackie" said Miley_

"_Does she skate?" asked Leslie_

"_Yep" said Miley "Then there's Oliver he's the donut of us all, he used to be in love with Hannah"_

"_Do your friends know that you're Hannah?" asked Leslie_

"_Yes" said Miley_

"_Then there's Joe, he's the funny one of us all and then there's Nick" said Miley_

"_Tell me" said Leslie_

"_Nick's my boyfriend" said Miley_

"_But, you're dating Jake" said Leslie_

"_I know I'm going to break up with him" said Miley_

"_You should do it now because here he comes" said Leslie_

"_Miley?" asked Jake_

"_Jake what a surprise" said Miley_

"_What are you doing back?" asked Jake_

"_You know visiting family" said Miley_

"_Does Hannah have any concerts here?" asked Jake_

"_No actually I don't" said Miley "Listen Jake I have to tell you something"_

"_I'll see you later Miles" said Leslie_

"_Ok see'ya" said Miley_

"_What did you want to tell me?" asked Jake_

"_Well I've been in Malibu for almost a year and I think it's time we break up" said Miley_

"_Yeah we probably should" said Jake "Listen Miles I've been dating Mikalya behind your back while you were gone, I'm sorry"_

"_It's okay Jake" said Miley "I've been dating a boy as well"_

"_Well let's promise to still be friends" said Jake_

"_Okay friends" said Miley as she and Jake hugged and Jake whispered in Miley's ear "I'll always love you"_

**Ok there you go the flashback chapter that I promised you guys.**

**I still need some ideas about what you think should happen next continuing on from Chapter 12**

**If you have any ideas what should happen next please PM me or put it in a review**

**Mandy**


	14. Author Note

Hi guys it's me Mandy,

**Hi guys it's me Mandy,**

**I've been writing new chapters to ALL my stories and some of them I have already put up on the weekend but others I'm still writing, anyways I won't be able to update till at least Sunday night cause I'm going to camp on Wednesday till Friday and on Saturday night I'm having a sleepover at my besties house so I'll try to take my notebook with me and I can write some more chapters.**

**Please PM me if you have any ideas for ANY of my stories.**

**Luv Mandy**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**That's Just The Way We Roll**

**Chapter 14**

"_OMG! Miles!" Screamed Leslie_

"_What?" asked Miley_

"_You didn't tell me you invited Jake" said Leslie_

"_I didn't" said Miley_

"_Then why is he here?" asked Leslie_

"I have no clue" said Miley

"Hey Miles how does it feel to be married?" asked Lilly

"Great" said Miley "But did you know that Jake's here?"

"WHAT?" screamed Lilly

"Yeah" said Miley

"You invited him?" asked Lilly

"No I didn't invite him" said Miley

"Then why id he here?" asked Lilly

"That's the same question that I asked" said Leslie

"I'll tell you again I have no clue" said Miley

Jake POV

I can't believe that Miley's getting married to some guy. She's supposed to be with me, if she hadn't become Hannah Montana she'd be marrying me. I have to get her back. I'm lucky that my cousin, Cass is dating Nick's brother Joe. It was just two weeks ago when my cousin Cass told me.

"_Hey Cass, what did you need to tell me" I asked_

"_Well you know your old girlfriend Miley?" asked Cass_

"_Yeah I remember her" I said_

"_Well I'm sorry to break it to you but she's getting married" said Cass_

"_What?" I asked shocked_

"_You see, you know my boyfriend Joe?" asked Cass_

"_Yeah" I said_

"_Well she's getting married to his brother, Nick" said Cass "And I'm really good friends with Miley now and I'm going to be her bridesmaid and I was wondering if you wanted to come down with me"_

"_Yeah, I'll come down with you" I said_

"_Good, cause Miley so does not deserve Nick" said Cass_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_Nick used to date my best friend Sammie but when he meet Miley he broke up with her, so I want to get Miley and Nick broken up or should I say divorced" said Cass_

"_So you're gonna help me get Miley back?" I asked_

"_Exactly" said Cass "And Sammie knows all about this, oh and here's an invite that I got for you "_

_Dear Friend,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Nicholas Jerry Jonas and Miley Rae Stewart, on the 24__th__ of June, 2015. The wedding will take place at St. Marks Church, Malibu at 10 o'clock, and then you are invited to the reception at the Stewart household 155 Beach Drive, Malibu._

_Please RSVP by the 1__st__ of June, 2015._

_Many Thanks Robbie and Susan Stewart_

**A little update for you and I promise you more drama in the future and the story will have a few more chapters of major drama and it'll be followed by a sequel and I'm planning the last chapters of the story and the sequel as the speak.**

**Mandy**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**That's Just The Way We Roll**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Miley" called out Jake

"Jake, hi" said Miley

"So what's been happening with your life?" asked Jake

"Not much" said Miley

"Well that's good" said Jake

"I really have to go" said Miley

Meanwhile

"Nick"

"Yeah" said Nick

"Hi remember me" said Sammie

"Hey-" but Sammie crashed her lips into Nick's

"OMG! Nick!" screamed Miley

"Miley it's not what it looks like" said Nick

"It's pretty much what it looks like" said Miley "I HATE YOU!"

"Miles come on" said Nick

"Only my friends and family call me Miles and you a neither of them" said Miley

"I'm your husband" said Nick

"Not anymore Nicholas" said Miley

"What do you mean not anymore?" asked Nick

"I want a divorce" said Miley "I HATE YOU!" and with that Miley ran off

Kevin walked up to Nick and slapped him on the face. "That's for hurting my baby sister" said Kevin

"But I didn't do anything" protested Nick

"You've done heaps" said Kevin

Miley ran out of the church as fast as she could and she didn't care where she would go just to get away from Nick.

"Miley" said a sweet voice

"Mama" cried Miley

"Sh sh it's alright" said Susan 'It'll be okay"

A Couple of weeks later

"Hey Miles how are you?" asked Lilly a couple of days later

"I've been better" said Miley "Lils can I tell you something"

"Yeah you can tell me anything" said Lilly

"Promise not to tell anyone" said Miley

"I promise" said Lilly

"I'm pregnant with Nick's baby" said Miley

"Are you sure?" asked Lilly

"Yes, I'm sure I've taken a million tests and there all positive" said Miley

"Are you sure its Nick's?" asked Lilly

"Yes I'm sure he's the only one I've done it with" said Miley

"Good to know" said Lilly

"I can't believe I'm having his baby" said Miley

"It'll all be okay" said Lilly "Oh and the court called and said your divorce is final"

"Finally" said Miley "I'm now back to Miley Stewart"

"I hope you begin to feel better Miles" said Lilly

"Thanks for being such a great friend Lil" said Miley

**End of story! The sequel will be up in a couple of days its called 'Finding A Way' and I'm just finishing up some touches on the trailer and first chapter so look out for that.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story and sorry that the last couple of chapters have been so short, I've just lost ideas that were interesting.**

**Mandy**


	17. Sequel

Sequel to TJTWWR

**Sequel to TJTWWR**

**Hey guys the first chapter to the sequel of this story 'Finding A Way' is up. Here's the link ****/s/4292296/1/FindingAWay**

**Mandy**


End file.
